Ncis: Old love's Ghost andNew Love's Light
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: McGiva with a little McKate) A tragedy close to McGee's heart causes him to close himself off, Can Ziva bring him back?


Ncis: Old Love's Ghost/New Love's Light.

(Please Enjoy)

AU Kill Ari… Part 1 and 2:

Timothy McGee had never felt pain like this before, the pain of love and loss, Ari's bullet cut through her head ending her life… He couldn't go down to the morgue to see the body, it hurt too much, and his love was gone.

Tony and Gibbs knew about their relationship but they had over looked it, he remained professional which made Gibbs look upon his young agent with pride, he understood the pain of losing the ones you love, and now here McGee was… locked inside a prison of heartache and pain.

Gibbs and the new director Jenny shepherd went out for coffee as McGee sat at his desk, Kate sitting on his desk, a ghostly smile on her face, the fatal gunshot wound on her head.

"Why have you not come down too visit me?" she asked.

"Can't" he sat there with his eyes fixed on her desk.

"Oh Timmy" she sighed sadly "You're going to make yourself ill if you keep this bottle" she pleaded.

"Don't" he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Tim" Abby's voice brought him back, her sad eyes fixed on him.

"Hey Abs" Tim gave a forced smile as his heart shattered.

I just wanted to see how you're holding up" she said returning a smile of her own, Bert resting in her arms.

"I'm fine" I shrugged not quite believing his own lie.

Abby could see the lie but didn't question it "Ok" she turned away and walked back to her lab.

* * *

Ziva's arrival:

"I'm looking for special agent Gibbs" the sound of a soft Israeli accent sounded in McGee's ear.

McGee looked up and froze at the sight before him "Wow… she's beautiful" McGee whispered silently.

"Go talk to her" ghostly Kate told him.

"No" I squeaked causing her giggle to echo in his ears.

"I'm sorry?" Ziva asked curiously, McGee smiled and looked back at Kate who was smirking.

"Ah sorry… Miss?" McGee was curious.

"Ziva David" McGee's heart and soul flared like a damn bonfire.

"Special agent Timothy McGee" he offered her a hand and she took giving a light shake, sparks fly between them but neither understanding what the hell was going on.

"What can I do for you Miss David?" Kate watched as McGee slowly came back to life but soon that fell when Ziva replied "I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad Operative" she replied with a smile.

"Ari" McGee growled.

"Yes" Ziva gulped.

"Oh crap" Kate face palmed herself.

"Excuse me" He said before disappearing from their sight.

Kate sighed sadly fading away, her spirit and soul were searching for him.

She found him soon, sitting on the floor of the interrogation room, his back against the wall.

"Tim" she pleaded to him "Please… just open your heart" he shook his head vigorously.

"Never!" he growled in return.

"Tim" she whimpered but he closed himself off from her.

His mind flashed back to their first kiss:

* * *

_Flashback:_

_McGee and Kate were inside the house, they were working on the case of the kidnapped blind girl, the lock was not broken and the door was locked suggesting they went willingly, McGee looked to Kate, his eyes roaming her body inside that dress. The heat must have been frying his brain… Kate could feel his eyes on her and she smirked to herself, feeling herself tingle at the thought of them both 'Whoa Kate' her mind ordered 'McGee later, Kidnapping first' she thought to herself as a mantra, she turned to him and gave a smile "come on McGee" she order and he was about to follow her out the door._

_"Hold it mister" she smirked._

_"What?" he was curiously confused._

_"You got to lock it from the inside and exit through the window" McGee was going to argue when she closed the door with a grin._

_McGee Made sure the door was closed and slowly he made his way back out the window upstairs, unfortunately he lost grip and began to slide till he went over the edge and crashed to the ground with a loud 'THUD' he groaned painfully._

_"Tim!" Kate was worried when she saw him lying on the floor with a gash on his head, she felt a little guilty, she was only doing this because of the incident when she thought he peeked up her dress, she was right though he did peek and he liked what he saw 'Oh man I'm becoming Tony' he groaned to himself._

_He got to his feet shakily but soon his eyes fixed onto hers, his heart pounded as they drew closer like an invisible force._

_Their Lips touched._

_Fireworks exploded inside him as the world disappeared, it was just them and them alone._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

It was Kate that had suggested McGee be fully transferred to the team, his relationship with Abby had come to an end by his decision, Abby was okay, she understood when he explained the situation, her heart was not into the relationship either, probably because of her feelings for Tony.

Kate and McGee dated since then and their relationship was strong, McGee felt more confident than ever before since then, now he here was: broken and alone.

McGee ignored Ziva since then until director Jenny Shepherd announced that the Killer of Kate: Ari Haswari has been shot and killed by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, all he said to her was "goodbye" and that was it.

McGee struggled to keep his pain inside at the funeral, he waited till he got home to let it all, he yelled angrily falling to his knees to let the tears fall.

"Tim" Kate whispered.

"Kate" he replied in a whimper.

"You have to Move on" she pleaded.

"No" he replied adamant.

"Please" she pleaded harder.

McGee fell silent.

* * *

2 Weeks later:

McGee was angry as hell, Ziva was sitting at Kate's desk… she tried to talk to him but he ignored her, he acted professional and courteous towards her and that was it.

Ziva's heart was breaking, she knew what she felt towards the young agent but he was not talking to her at all, except during an investigation, one thing Ziva did not like was being ignored.

She followed him to the elevator after Gibbs told her to take a pickaxe at McGee's hardened heart… Except with Ziva It will be an RPG.

She hit the elevator stop button which caused it to jerk to a halt, McGee looked to her curiously "Look McGee" she started "I know your still hurting over Kate" he snorted "And I know your angry with me because I was Ari's handler" he was about to talk when she continued "But please… say something" she pleaded.

McGee felt Kate in his head "stop hurting her" Kate whispered, McGee knew he was hurting Ziva more than he wanted to, so he sighed pulling her into a gentle hug, she froze at first but snuggled into him with her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ziva" he whispered into her ears.

She smiled as her heart exploded in happiness "its ok" she replied and he pulled back "I was angry, I should not have blamed you" caressed his cheek lovingly.

"It's ok" she replied again planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Move on... Ask her" Kate encouraged.

"Will you let me take you out for dinner?" he asked "start fresh" he was nervous and she smiled brighter causing his heart to pound harder in his chest.

Ziva nodded eagerly "Yes"

They left the elevator refreshed and hands held.

Their future bright.

Kate watched as her lover had finally moved on, she knew he loved her but in the end, nobody should be alone, he had finally found his soul mate;

The Ninja and the Geek.

(Hope you enjoyed… sorry if it took so long but I having some writer's blockage)

Lycanboy666


End file.
